Bring Me Come Back
by Kamikazes
Summary: Doraemon didunia konoha? Apa yang akan dilakukan doraemon bila bertemu dengan akatsuki?
1. keinginan

Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan semata, nggak akan menyinggung siapapun

* * *

**Pagi hari**

"**nobita!!!** Cepat bangun, sudah jam berapa ini" teriak ibu nobita.

"mmm" kata nobita sambil mengucek matanya.

"nobita sudah jam berapa ini, kamu nanti telat lagi lho " kata doraemon menasihati.

" iya iya aku bangun kok. (nobita melihat jam weker) hah. . Doraemon kenapa kamu tidak bangunin aku sih" kata nobita memelas.

"perasaan dari tadi deh aku bangunin" kata doraemon malas.

"haaaa" teriak nobita.

**Skip pulang di rumah**

"hiks hiks hiks doraemon!!!" tangis nobita.

"huh lagi lagi kamu menangis, ada apa nobita?" tanya doraemon kesal.

"tadi aku dimarahi pak guru, lalu aku dimarahi shizuka karna aku lupa membawa buku matematika miliknya, pulang sekolah aku dipukuli giant dan suneo " kata nobita.

Doraemon yang mendengar perkataannya pun sweetdrop.

"kamu ini sih, itu kan juga kesalahanmu" kata doraemon kesal.

"doraemon apa kamu punya alat untuk pergi dari sini?" tanya nobita.

"apa apaan sih baru dapat masalah malah mau pergi. lagi pula kamu mau kabur dari masalah ini kan?" teriak doraemon kesal.

"cerewet... Huh... ayolah" rengek nobita.

"tidak mau, " Doraemon tidak peduli, ia memalingkan wajah

"aku sudah tidak betah disini, aku berencana untuk pergi" kata nobita sambil membereskan barang-barang yang berisi komik.

Tiba tiba suara ibu nobita yang menggelegar.

"**nobita!!! Dimana kamu? Kenapa hasil ulanganmu nol!!!**" teriak ibu nobita.

"lho kok ibu bisa tahu kalau nilai ulanganku nol?" tanya nobita penasaran.

"jangan jangan. ... kertasku jatuh" kata nobita ketakutan.

**Dok dok dok**

Ibu nobita naik dari tangga ke tangga.

"huwaaa doraemon cepat keluarkan aku dari sini" tangis nobita.

"apa boleh buat... pintu kemana saja" kata doraemon.

Lalu doraemon dan nobita pun pergi dari kamar. Dan ibu nobita masuk ke kamar nobita.

"nobita!!! Eh. . Tidak ada? Nobita .. Dimana kamu!! " teriak ibu nobita kesal lalu menggeram.

'_awas ya anak itu_' batin ibu nobita kesal.

Lalu nobita dan doraemon berada di taman.

" doraemon. . Nobita?? " tanya shizuka, giant dan suneo.

" eh kalian" kata doraemon tersenyum.

"kenapa kalian disini?" tanya shizuka.

"hei nobita, tadi kami belum selesai" kata giant menyeringai tajam.

"tunggu, doraemon ayo keluarkan alat sesuatu" kata nobita.

"eh? "

" alat apa?" tanya doraemon.

"itu tuh bawa kita ke dimensi lain" kata nobita.

"haaa? Memangnya ada?" tanya giant.

"ada sih tapi aku tidak tahu akan jadi apa nantinya " kata doraemon.

" keluarkan saja doraemon" kata suneo juga penasaran.

"tapi itu tidak berbahaya kan? " tanya shizuka khawatir.

" aku sih belum tau" kata doraemon.

"ayo doraemon" paksa nobita.

"alat pembawa ke dimensi lain itu ada dikamarmu nobita" kata doraemon.

"tapi bagaimana caranya kita bisa masuk kekamarku sedangkan ibu disana" tanya nobita ketakutan.

"lebih baik kita coba dulu" kata doraemon lalu mengeluarkan alatnya lagi.

"pintu kemana saja" kata doraemon.

Lalu mereka berlima mencoba masuk ke dalam pintu tersebut.

"hati-hati doraemon" kata giant. Doraemon pun mengangguk. Setelah doraemon membuka knop pintu.

**Ckriet**

Doraemon menatap lalu menelusuri kamar nobita.

"ah ibu sudah tidak ada" kata doraemon.

"yeay" girang mereka semua lalu ikut masuk ke dalam.

"nobita kamarmu berantakan sekali" ejek suneo.

"wah inikan komik terbaru, aku pinjam ya?" tanya giant senang.

"haaa jangan giant, itu milikku" rengek nobita.

"hush pokoknya aku harus pinjam" kata giant.

"sudah sudah, kalau kalian bertengkar kapan kita berangkat" kata suneo menenangkan.

"iya giant" kata shizuka.

"iya ya em... Pokoknya nanti setelah dari tempat itu aku tetap akan pinjam komikmu" kata giant.

"hhhh" nobita pasrah.

Lalu doraemon masuk ke dalam laci milik nobita diikuti oleh shizuka, nobita, giant lalu suneo.

"kalian sudah masuk semua? " tanya doraemon. Mereka mengangguk.

" baiklah, tapi sebelum itu kita harus menentukan dimensi mana yang kita pilih" kata doraemon.

"bagaimana kalau kita ke dimensi cinderella" kata shizuka.

"tidak, bagaimana kalau kita ke dimensi yang hanya berisi orang bernyanyi" kata giant.

"itu sih membosankan" kata suneo tanpa dosa.

"apa kau bilang!!! " teriak giant tersungging eh tersinggung. Giant langsung menarik kerah suneo.

" aaa tidak tidak. Maksudku lebih baik kita pergi ke tempat resort bintang lima, disana pasti banyak fasilitas yang nyaman" kata suneo.

"itu membosankan, lebih baik hal-hal yang menantang. Bagaimana kalau kita ke zaman feodal" kata nobita.

"iya kalau begitu, kalian juga setuju kan? " tanya doraemon.

" iya kami setuju" kata mereka bersamaan.

"baiklah kalau begitu, kita berangkat" kata doraemon sambil menekan tombolnya.

**Whuzzzzzz**

Dengan cepat alat itu membawa mereka ke zaman feodal.

Tapi tiba-tiba ada sebuah sengatan listrik yang menyambar kapal terbang yang mereka tunggangi.

**Aaaaaaaaagggghhh**

* * *

Bersambung...

Yeay fanfic gaje pertamaku muncul gitu aja. .

Harap maklum typo berantakan...


	2. Masuk

* * *

**Aaaaaahhhhh**

Mereka masuk ke dimensi feodal. Dan mendarat tidak mulus di daerah lapangan terbuka.

**Brakkk**

"aduh aduh pinggangku sakit" kata suneo.

"iya uhh" kata shizuka.

"waah lihat, akhirnya kita sampai juga" kata nobita senang.

"iya ya, tapi... rasanya sepi sekali" kata shizuka.

"lebih baik kita mencari tahu" kata doraemon.

"hmm"

Sampai akhirnya mereka pun berjalan menjauhi tempat tadi. Tiba-tiba.

**Syuut****.****Syuut****.****Syuut **

"aaah" teriak mereka bersamaan. Mereka melihat ada beberapa shuriken.

"doraemon, apa itu?" tanya nobita sambil merinding.

"apa itu kucing?" tanya suneo.

"kalau tidak salah lagi itu namanya shuriken" kata shizuka.

**Syuut****.****Syuut****. **

"aaagh" teriak mereka lagi yang langsung berlari tunggang langgang.

"doraemon kenapa kita disini sih?" tanya nobita kesal.

"inikan salahmu, kamu yang meminta dizaman feodal. Padahal zaman ini kan banyak sekali ninjanya" teriak doraemon marah-marah.

"nobita!!! Takkan kuampuni kamu" teriak giant kesal yang langsung menarik baju nobita,sehingga mereka semua berhenti.

"kalian jangan bertengkar dong" kata shizuka. Tiba tiba.

Srakk

"hoiy ternyata hanya anak-anak kecil, wah wah aku bisa menjadikan kalian tumbalku" kata hidan menyeringai,ia langsung menggambar simbol.

"aaa. .. doraemon lakukan sesuatu" kata suneo sambil menangis.

"mereka tidak menghasilkan uang" kata kakuzu datar.

Giant, nobita, shizuka, dan suneo merapat ketakutan.

"cepat doraemon, keluarkan alat sesuatu... " tangis nobita.

" iya iya, sedang kucoba" kata doraemon sambil mengeluarkan alat alat aneh.

"yang ini bukan, ini bukan juga... Ini... Ah tidak tidak" kata doraemon yang masih sibuk mengeluarkan alat.

"apa yang mereka lakukan? itu musang ya? Musang kok bisa bicara?" tanya hidan penasaran. Kakuzu hanya diam saja.

"hei aku bukan musang, tapi aku kucing!!" teriak doraemon tidak terima.

"hee? Nggak terima ya?" ejek hidan.

"huh.. ketemu... Rasakan ini akibat kau mengejekku,.. kipas raksasa" teriak doraemon keras.

"hei apa itu?" gumam hidan.

"rasakan ini" teriak doraemon sambil mengibaskan kipasnya.

Whuzzzzzz

whuzzzzzz

whuzzzzzz

"aaah kekuatan macam apa ini" teriak kakuzu.

3 kali kibasan membuat hidan dan kakuzu berterbangan.

"bukankah itu hanya kipas biasa?" tanya Kakuzu.

"hei itu bukan kipas biasa tahu, itu kipas ajaib milik doraemon!! " teriak keras nobita.

"uhh, anak-anak yang menarik" seringai hidan.

"sepertinya kantongmu itu menarik, apa ada uang didalamnya?" tanya kakuzu.

"doraemon, mereka masih bisa bertahan" teriak shizuka.

"khekhekhe" tawa nista hidan.

Di arah lain

"sepertinya ada pertempuran" kata zetsu.

"waah kamu benar zetsu-san" kata Tobi.

"apa sebaiknya kita laporkan kepada leader?" tanya zetsu.

"kita lihat dulu zetsu-san" kata Tobi. Mereka berdua malah menonton pertempuran itu.

"hmm"

"aku bawa lolipop, nggak seru kalo nonton tanpa ngemil" kata Tobi.

"lebih enak memakan dirimu daripada sebuah lolipop.. Hahaha" tawa zetsu putih.

Doraemon pov

"keluarkan alat lain doraemon!" teriak giant.

"apa ya? Ah.. meriam angin" teriak doraemon.

"doraemon, serahkan saja padaku" kata giant bersemangat.

"heh, apalagi yang mereka lakukan?" tanya hidan.

"rasakan ini!!! " teriak giant yang langsung menembakkan meriam angin.

Duar

Duar

Dengan cepat kakuzu dan hidan menghindar. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, ternyata doraemon dan lainnya sudah hilang entah kemana.

" cih, aku kehilangan tumbalku. Aku akan cari mereka"

"hah biar saja, anak-anak itu tidak penting karna tidak menghasilkan uang"

"yang kau pikirkan itu tidak ada selain uang!!" teriak hidan.

"didunia ini tidak mungkin bisa hidup jika tidak ada uang"

"cih" kata hidan kesal.

Lalu mereka berdua pun pergi.

Doraemon pov

"huh huh huh... "

" untungnya kita bisa selamat" kata shizuka.

"ini semua gara gara nobita, nyawa kita hampir melayang!! " kata giant yang langsung memukul kepala nobita.

"iya ini semua salahmu. Kita jadi begini" kata suneo membumbui.

"aduh... Aduh... Hiks Doraemon... Lakukan sesuatu" rengek nobita.

"sudah sudah kalian semua, lebih baik kita mencari petunjuk ditempat ini" kata doraemon.

"iya" kata shizuka.

"ayo" ajak giant sambil bersemangat.

Lalu mereka berlima pun berjalan, sampai akhirnya mereka sampai didepan gerbang yang besar.

"wooah gerbangnya besar sekali!!" kata giant.

"itu gerbang apa ya?" tanya nobita.

"dasar kamu memang bodoh!! Ya jelas itu gerbang pintu masuknya!!" teriak giant.

"habisnya sih, gerbangnya kuno... Kayak kuil" ejek nobita.

"iya, lihat!! Didalamnya terdapat sebuah pemukiman" tunjuk shizuka kearah desa konoha.

"kita selamat" kata doraemon.

Tanpa basa basi mereka langsung masuk ke dalam konoha. Namun, tidak ada penjaga yang mengetahui mereka, karna para penjaga pada ketiduran.

Mereka berjalan dan melihat kesana kemari.

"waah, dijaman ini saja sudah modern ya?" kata nobita.

"iya ya"

"hebat... Lihat disana juga ada patung wajah yang besar!! " tunjuk suneo.

Penduduk yang melihat mereka pun berbisik.

"sepertinya mereka bukan penduduk disini" bisik penduduk itu.

"doraemon, mereka lihat apaan sih?" tanya nobita.

"dasar nobita, mereka itu lihat kita (giant langsung memukul kepala nobita) Cepat doraemon lakukan sesuatu" kata giant.

"apa karna baju kita tidak sama dengan mereka?" tanya shizuka.

"aku rasa begitu. Lebih baik kita ke tempat sepi dulu" kata doraemon.

"baik"

Lalu mereka semua berjalan ke tempat yang sepi. Dan doraemon langsung mengeluarkan alatnya.

"kamera pengganti baju"

"doraemon!! Kok aku pake kostum ayam sih... Nggak adil!! " kesal nobita.

"hahaha kamu terlihat cocok dengan kostummu..." tawa nista giant.

"kamu sama ayam nggak ada bedanya! " ejek suneo.

" sudah2 kasihan nobita" kata shizuka.

"doraemon...!!" tangis nobita.

"iya... Iya... Baru begitu udah cengeng, huh"

Ckrik

"loh doraemon, kok bajunya kuno banget sih... Inikan bajunya samurai" ujar nobita tak terima.

" uhh, kamu itu cerewet" kesal doraemon.

Ckrik

"begitu dong"

"yosha, dengan begini kita tidak akan ketahuan" kata giant bersemangat.

"hmm"

Satu persatu mereka bergantian.

"doraemon, tiba-tiba aku merasa takut dengan dua orang aneh tadi" kata shizuka.

"tenang saja, jika kita memiliki kantong ajaibku ini. Tidak akan terjadi apa apa"

"iya shizuka, kita pasti tidak akan apa-ap" ujar nobita.

"hmm, selama kita masih bersama tidak akan ada yang ditakutkan" kata doraemon.

"hmm"

"baiklah, ayo kita jalan-jalan" kata giant bersemangat.

Mereka pun berkeliling mengelilingi konoha.

Tiba tiba saja.

"kalian semua... berhenti!! "

Deg

* * *

Bersambung...

Ayo komentar sebanyak banyaknya


	3. Ninja-ninjaan

* * *

"kalian semua... Berhenti!!

Deg

Dengan panik mereka berlima pun menoleh.

" ada apa paman?" tanya shizuka.

"sekarang ikut denganku, kita harus melakukan misi rank D" kata jounin itu yang terlalu bodoh, saking bodohnya ia tidak mau menghafal para genin yang baru.

"eh?? Paman ini siapa??" tanya suneo.

"namaku ini ebisu, ninja elit dikonoha ah... pokoknya nggak usah alasan. Sekarang ikut denganku!" kata ebisu mulai marah.

"ngapain? " tanya giant.

"huh, dasar anak bawel. Pokoknya kalian harus ikut aku menjalankan sebuah misi" kata ebisu.

"eh? Misi?" gumam mereka berlima.

"cepat!!"

Mereka berlima malah melongo.

"haaah yang benar saja, maklum kalian genin yang lamban" ejek ebisu si jounin bodoh.

"apa itu kuchiyose mu?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk doraemon.

"uhh um... "

" dia rakun yang lucu hahaha" tawa ebisu.

"hei, siapa yang kamu maksud rakun!! Aku itu robot kucing tahu!! " teriak doraemon marah-marah.

" hahaha, anak jaman sekarang memang nyebelin. Dimana jounin kalian?? Apa kamu" tanyanya sambil menunjuk giant.

"mmm... i-itu... " gumam giant.

" nggak mungkin kamu jouninnya, ah sial aku harus mengawal mereka. Cih!! Jika aku ketemu jounin kalian, akan aku paksa dia mentraktirku 20 porsi" geramnya.

'dasar orang aneh' batin mereka berlima.

"cepat, sekarang ikut aku" kata ebisu.

"... Ha'i"

Terpaksa mereka harus mengikuti jounin aneh itu.

"nah, misi kita kali ini adalah mencari kucing yang hilang bla bla bla... " kata ebisu mulai menjelaskan.

"hah? Cuma itu, membosankan. Bukannya seorang ninja harus bertarung??" kesal nobita.

"hei, level mu itu masih genin. Cepat lakukan misimu!!" teriaknya keras.

"dasar seenaknya tinggal suruh-suruh" kata giant.

"apa!! Aku jounin kalian!!!" teriak ebisu gaje.

Mereka semua akhirnya mencari kucing hilang itu. Dan.

Srekk Srekk

"apa itu?? apa itu kucingnya" tanya nobita yang langsung nyelonong mengambil kucing itu.

grrrrrrhhaaaaaaarrrr

Kucing itu tak terima langsung mencakar-cakar wajah nobita. Lalu kucing itu pergi hilang lagi.

"aah aduh doraemon... tolong!!" teriak nobita.

Mereka berempat bersama ebisu pun keluar dari persembunyiannya.

'huh bagaimana mereka bisa jadi ninja? Mereka sama sekali nggak seperti ninja' batin ebisu.

"dasar bodoh!! Bagaimana bisa kamu menangkapnya tanpa trik" kata ebisu yg merasa pintar.

"hahaha nobita memang bodoh" tawa giant dan suneo.

"kamu itu gimana sih?" kata doraemon.

"mana kutahu" kata nobita.

Akhirnya mereka semua kembali mencari lagi.

"itu dia, kejar!!" teriak ebisu.

"capek tau... Tinggal nyuruh" kata suneo.

Ebisu hanya menatap tajam kepada suneo.

Glek

"ah nggak jadi deh... Ayo kita kejar kucing itu" kata suneo.

Akhirnya mereka semua pun mengejarnya. Nobita juga ikut mengejar, tapi ia berada di belakang sendiri.

"hah hah hah doraemon... Tunggu... Kalian larinya cepat sekali" ujar nobita.

"kalian itu hanya seperti bermain ninja ninjaan. Serius dong!! " teriak ebisu.

"kalian lamban!! Kalau kalian begitu, mana bisa melakukan misi dengan baik , nah, sekarang perhatikan ini!!" teriak ebisu keras.

'cih mau tak mau, aku harus memberi contoh pada mereka' batin ebisu kesal.

"huh cerewet" gumam mereka berlima.

Srekk Srekk

"itu dia"

Lalu ebisu mengendap-endap.

"target ditemukan" kata ebisu langsung berlari tanpa melihat kebawah.

"awas!!" teriak nobita dan teman-temannya.

"uhuk... "

Brukk

Ebisu tersandung dan tersungkur tidak elitnya.

"ittai... Dasar kucing bodoh!!" teriak ebisu.

"huh tadi dia mengejekku bodoh, sekarang dia yg terlihat bodoh" geram nobita.

"kau dan dia sama-sama bodohnya" ejek suneo.

"apaan sih suneo. Huh... Doraemon, ternyata disini menyebalkan. Kita pulang yuk" rengek nobita.

"dasar nobita! Kau kan yg mengajak kita disini" teriak doraemon.

"ini semua salah nobita!!" teriak suneo.

"nobita!!" geram giant yang langsung menarik baju nobita.

"sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar. Lagipula inikan sudah terlanjur" kata shizuka.

"hoiy kalian semua!!! Jangan diam saja... Kejar kucing itu!! " teriak ebisu.

Skip sore hari...

"nah misi kita sudah selesai, kalian boleh pulang. Aku akan melaporkannya kepada Hokage-sama" kata ebisu sambil pergi.

"ha'i"

" doraemon aku lapar... Kita makan yuk" kata nobita.

"hmm, iya aku juga lapar. Huh gara-gara orang tadi , kita harus melakukan hal-hal yang nggak berguna. Apa ninja melakukan seperti ini?" kata suneo.

"sepertinya begitu" kata shizuka.

"kita makan makanan disini yuk? Keliatannya enak" kata giant mulai ngiler.

"hmm, tapi kita nggak punya uang" kata doraemon.

"iya juga ya" kata suneo.

"ah, pake Bank Dunia aja. Kita pinjam uangnya dulu" kata nobita.

"iya ya, aku nggak kepikiran" kata doraemon.

"ittadakimasu"

Mereka semua pun makan ramen.

Naruto pov

"hmm, rasanya aku ingin ramen. Kita makan yuk nanti kakashi sensei yang traktir"

"yosh" teriak sakura.

"hoiy hoiy... Tapi aku... " keluh kakashi.

" paman, kami pesan ramen ekstra miso porsi besar!!! " teriak naruto sambil masuk ke kedai ichiraku diikuti kakashi dan sakura.

Naruto, sakura dan kakashi melihat beberapa genin yang bertengkar.

" nobita, itu nggak adil! Itu makananku!" teriak giant.

"jangan sembarangan dong. Milikmu kan sudah kamu makan" keluh nobita.

"milikmu itu juga milikku. Milikku bukan milikmu. Dan minuman ini adalah milikku!! " kata giant.

" ehh, ada para genin, siapa kalian? Sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihat kalian?" tanya sakura.

"ehh? "

Mereka berlima pun menoleh.

"kami... Emm hanya orang yang tersesat diwilayah ini" jawab doraemon.

"kalian berasal dari desa mana?" tanya sakura.

"wah disini ternyata ada yg cantik juga" kata suneo berbunga-bunga.

"apa katamu, sakura-chan itu milikku dattebayo" kata naruto.

"kami berasal dari tokyo" jawab doraemon.

"eh, itu desa kalian? Nama yang aneh, Aku nggak pernah dengar" kata naruto.

"begitulah nama desa kami" bohong giant.

"naruto!! Kau mengganggu saja, lebih baik kau diam!! Shannaro!! " kata sakura yang langsung memukul keras naruto.

Duagh

" uhuk... Sakura - chan"

Naruto berakhir tepar dijalan.

Glek

Mereka berlima bergidik ngeri.

"hii ngeri, aku takut dengannya. Cantik-cantik kayak monster" ejek suneo.

"apa katamu!!" kata sakura berapi-api.

"mama!!!" teriak suneo.

Glek semua bergidik ngeri.

"shannaro" geram sakura yang masih mengepal tangannya.

"Sakura., sudahlah" kata kakashi sensei.

"lebih baik kita membawa mereka kepada hokage sama"

"tunggu, sekarang ini kita berada dimana?" tanya shizuka.

"kita berada dikonoha" jawab kakashi.

"sekarang ikutlah dengan kami"

"ha'i"

Lalu mereka mengikuti naruto berjalan menuju ke gedung hokage.

Ebisu pov

"hokage sama, kami tim... Emm... Pokoknya kami sudah menyelesaikan misi rank D. Ini laporannya" kata ebisu.

"kami?? Siapa yang menyuruhmu menyelesaikan misi?? Hah??" teriak tsunade.

"heee? Hokage sama yang memberikan tugas ini padaku"

"enak saja, aku dapat laporan dari tim kerjasamamu kalau kau tidak datang"

"heeeeee... ???" teriak ebisu keras sampai2 kacamatanya pecah.

"tapi aku... Aku... "sela ebisu.

" kau menyelesaikan misi ini dengan tim siapa?" tanya tsunade.

" hemm tim siapa ya? Aku tidak tahu"

"siapa jounin mereka?"

"hehehe nggak tahu'

"baka!!! Baka!! Apa kau bodoh tim siapa yang kau ajak?"

"tapi mereka bocah2 genin yang memakai ikat kepala konoha"

"ada berapa mereka?" tanya tsunade serius.

"emm ada empat orang yang satu paling gemuk dan satu kunoichi juga satu kuchiyose nya rakun biru"

"shizune... Carikan data genin tentang mereka"

"ha'i"

Shizune mencari data yang terkait dengan genin-genin itu.

"tidak ada genin yang seperti itu" kata shizune.

"lho kok nggak ada, lalu yang tadi kuajak siapa????" tanya ebisu.

"dasar ebisu baka!!!!!" teriak tsunade sambil menonjoknya.

Duagh

"uhuk... Gomen nasai Hokage-sama!!!"

* * *

Bersambung...


	4. Akatsuki

\- - - - Bring Me Come Back - - - - -

* * *

"dasar ebisu baka!!!!!" teriak tsunade sambil menonjoknya.

Duagh

"uhuk... Gomen nasai Hokage-sama!!!"

Tsunade menghela napasnya dengan panjang, "haaah mungkin saja mereka hanya anak-anak biasa yang kau paksa untuk melakukan sebuah misi"

Ebisu yang masih tepar pun bangkit lagi, dia mengelus kepalanya yg benjol. "uhuk tsunade-sama pukulanmu terlalu keras"

Tsunade terlihat tidak peduli, hokage itu terlihat membuka dokumen-dokumennya. Dia membolak-balikan kertasnya tidak beraturan.

Sedangkan ebisu berkata, "kalau begitu aku akan kembali pada genin yang sudah menungguku"

Shizune yang disamping hokage langsung membantahnya, "baka! Gajimu dipotong bulan ini karna kau menelantarkan geninmu sendiri"

"apa itu tidak adil! Aku sudah menyelesaikan misiku!"

**Doraemon pov **

Mereka berlima bersama para ninja konoha menuju ke gedung hokage. Mereka semua berhenti di depan gedung hokage.

"jadi yang kau maksud gedung hokage adalah ini? Hmm kupikir tempatnya mewah seperti rumahku. Rumahku terbuat dari marmer impor di prancis, kalian tahu" sombong suneo.

Giant tampak kesal dan memukul kepala suneo, "diamlah suneo! Sebaiknya kita ikuti mereka agar bisa segera pulang ke rumah"

"jangan salahkan aku, ini semua salahnya nobita" bantah suneo.

"ehem sebaiknya kita masuk ke dalam sana" ucap kakashi menghentikan pertengkaran mereka.

**Ruangan hokage **

Pintu ruangan terketuk dan terbuka, tampaklah semua orang yang masih berdiri disana. Sang hokage dan asisten yang melihat mereka dengan seksama. Seekor kucing berwarna biru dan empat anak kecil masih melongo karna melihat ebisu berdiri di dalam ruangan itu.

" kau...!! Orang yang tadi...!" teriak nobita.

Ebisu menatap mereka dengan kesal, "lihatlah tsunade-sama, aku tidak berbohong saat menyelesaikan misiku. Mereka semua genin yang menipuku!"

"itu tidak mungkin! Kami terdampar di tempat aneh seperti ini dan kau seenaknya menyalahkan kami, Huh padahal kau sendiri yang memaksa kami ikut" bantah nobita.

"betul, kami tidak berniat begitu" kata doraemon.

Tsunade melirik mereka berlima, "siapa mereka kakashi?"

Kakashi tersenyum, "mereka hanya anak-anak yang berasal dari tokyo"

Tsunade mengerutkan keningnya, "hmm... Baiklah perkenalan saja nama kalian"

Doraemon menjawabnya, "namaku doraemon, yang berkacamata ini namanya nobita, dan perempuan cantik ini bernama Shizuka. Sebelahku bernama giant dan suneo. Kami berasal dari Tokyo"

Tsunade menatap tubuh doraemon dengan intens, "kau... Rakun jelek. Mana ada kuchiyose berwarna biru" gumamnya.

"Aku bukan Rakun, tapi aku kucing...!" bantah doraemon.

"jadi kau hokage disini, sebenarnya apa itu hokage?" tanya Shizuka.

Asistennya hokage alias Shizune menjawabnya, "hokage adalah pemimpin desa konoha, sekarang tsunade-sama adalah pemimpin disini"

"wah muda-muda sudah jadi hokage, hebat sekali" ucap giant.

"iya ya apalagi cantik begitu, siapa yang tidak mau dengannya" timpal suneo.

" jangan pernah percaya dengan tampilannya, dia itu nenek-nenek berumur 50 tahun" kata naruto.

"heee?? Itu... Tidak mungkin"

Sakura seketika menjitak kepala naruto, "naruto baka! Kau bicara terlalu jujur didepan pada mereka"

Naruto memegang kepalanya yang benjol, "uhuk ittai Sakura-chan"

Tsunade sedikit kesal, "sudah... Sudah kalian semua mengganggu mood baikku, sekarang kalian semua tinggalkan aku sendiri"

"ohh... Ha'i Hokage-sama"

Mereka pergi dengan tenangnya meninggalkan ruangan kantor tersebut. Hanya ada tsunade sendiri yang kembali melanjutkan acara urusan menghitung jadwal pertempuran judinya nanti.

Mereka semua kembali jalan-jalan ke pasar desa yg sudah ramai oleh penduduk setempat.

"baiklah sekarang kalian sudah ada izin dari Hokage-sama, sekarang bersenang-senanglah didesa konoha. Naruto, Sakura kalian berdua kutugaskan untuk menjaga mereka.

" he... Kenapa kita dattebayo"

Kakashi mengerutkan alisnya dengan kesal, "aku sedikit khawatir dengan mereka, sudahlah lupakan saja. Aku sibuk dengan urusanku sendiri"

Naruto membantahnya dengan kesal, "kakashi sensei menyebalkan! Kau pasti mau membaca novel mesum itu lagi kan?!"

Kakashi tidak menjawabnya dan kabur begitu saja. Naruto masih berteriak tidak terima.

Sedangkan Sakura dan lainnya tidak menggubris pertengkaran mereka.

Shizuka mencoba untuk bertanya kecil, "emm sakura-nee apa kau tahu pemandian air panas disini?"

"Ehh jua juga menyukainya, baiklah ayo kita kesana"

Doraemon dan lainnya berkeluh kesah, "apa tidak ada yang lainnya selain pemandian air panas?"

Sakura membentak para anak laki-laki, "itu urusan kalian! Naruto, kau jaga mereka semua. Aku dan Shizuka akan berjalan-jalan tentang urusan wanita, awas saja jika kau sampai mengintip!!" ancamnya dengan wajah sangar.

Para anak laki-laki terlihat bergidik ngeri, "ba-baiklah"

Sakura dan Shizuka pun pergi meninggalkan mereka. Sedangkan naruto dan lainnya masih mematung ditempat.

"naruto-ini apa ada taman wisata disini? Disini aku sudah bosan" tanya suneo.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya berpikir keras berkali-kali, "hmm sepertinya tidak ada. Tapi aku punya keahlian khusus, bagaimana jika kalian melihat ninjutsuku"

"eh ninjutsu? Apa itu?" tanya nobita.

"teknik jutsu yang mangandalkan aliran chakra yang digunakan seorangninjadan tidak bisa ditiru oleh manusia biasa. Kami juga memiliki chakra yang hebat dattebayo"

"hmm kalau begitu tunjukkan saja pada kami. Aku ingin tahu apa kau kuat beneran atau cuma tipuan" ucap giant.

"kau tidak bohong dattebayo! Kalau begitu kita pergi ke lapangan, akan aku tunjukkan bunshin terbaikku"

Mereka mengikuti jalannya naruto, disela-sela itu nobita membisikkan sesuatu pada doraemon.

"doraemon, orang-orang disini cukup aneh. Apa kita akan baik-baik saja dengan mereka?"

"kau tenang saja nobita, sepertinya mereka orang-orang baik"

"Aku sedikit tidak yakin, bagaimana jika mereka menipu kita? Apa kita tidak akan berjaga-jaga"

Doraemon terlihat sombong, "selama aku punya kantong ajaibku tidak akan terjadi apapun nobita, kau tenang saja"

"hmm"

**Di arah lain, **

Dua sejoli terlihat menata-matai mereka dengan menggunakan teropong kecil. Mereka duduk di atas rumah salah satu penduduk desa.

"senpai lihatlah, jinchuriki itu akan sendirian. Apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

Deidara terlihat memainkan mainannya, "kita culik bocah perempuan tadi, sepertinya akan menyenangkan"

"hmm ayo kita ke pemandian air panas senpai. Kita menyelinap kesana"

"hmm idemu bagus juga"

Shizuka bersama dengan Sakura berjalan-jalan mengelilingi pasar konoha. Mereka tengah bersenang-senang menuju ke tempat pemandian air panas. Sampai disana mereka sudah disambut oleh banyaknya orang-orang yang mengantri.

"waah hebatnya, apa pemandiannya sebesar ini Sakura-nee?"

"hmm semoga kau menyukainya, kau pasti akan ketagihan kemari lagi"

Shizuka terlihat antusias, "aku tidak sabar untuk berendam didalam sana"

"hmm"

Mereka berdua kembali mengantri dan kemudian mulai berendam menikmati air panas yang cukup nyaman. Empat jam lamanya mereka menikmati kenyamanan itu. Mereka kemudian pun keluar dari pemandian itu. Namun mereka sudah ditunggu oleh sesuatu yang tidak diduga.

"sore kunoichi cantik" kata hidan.

"kyaaa mengagetkan saja, kalian akatsuki?" teriak Sakura.

"akatsuki? Siapa mereka Sakura-nee?" tanya Shizuka sedikit takut.

Tobi pun menjawabnya dengan penuh bersemangat, "kami adalah kumpulan orang-orang baik"

Deidara menjitak kepala tobi dengan keras, "tobi baka! Kita adalah kumpulan orang-orang jahat yang akan menculik jinchuriki!"

"diam kalian! Mengganggu uangku saja" bentak kakuzu.

Sakura dan Shizuka ketakutan, "pergi kalian kami tidak punya urusan dengan akatsuki!"

Deidara sedikit bingung, "hei dimana jinchurichi-nya? Sepertinya dia tidak ikut kemari?"

Kakuzu tertawa lagi, "Jika kita tidak memiliki jinchurichi-nya maka kita harus menculik salah satu dari mereka untuk sanderanya. Dengan begitu kita bisa menukarkan dengan jinchurichi asli"

Tobi berteriak kegirangan, "whoaa... Kakuzu senpai memang cerdik!"

Sakura berteriak lagi, "jangan coba coba untuk menculik kami!"

"bukan kau kunoichi, tapi bocah cantik disebelahmu" ucap hidan sambil menyerang Sakura.

"kyaaaaaaaa"

Sedangkan kakuzu segera mengambil Shizuka dan membawanya seperti karung beras. "ikutlah bersama kami"

"Sakura-nee... Tolong!!" teriak Shizuka ketakutan. Mereka para akatsuki pun menculik Shizuka dengan cepatnya.

Sedangkan sedari tadi Sakura masih melongo akibat kepergian mereka yang terbilang cukup cepat.

"kyaaa... Bagaimana aku bisa selengah itu? Huaah Aku harus mencari mereka! Tapi sebelum itu aku harus memanggil kakashi sensei dan lainnya"

Sakura berlari memutari konoha, dan akhirnya dia menemukan naruto, nobita, doraemon, giant dan suneo masih belajar menggunakan ninjutsu.

"aku nyerah deh" keluh suneo.

"Aku capek" balas nobita.

"minna-san! Shizuka diculik akatsuki!" teriak Sakura yang tengah berlari-lari menghampiri mereka.

"ehh... Ehhh bagaimana bisa???"

**Selesai**

* * *

Huhuhu yeey arashi balik lagi setelah sekian lama nggak ngelanjutin cerita absurd ini. Makasih banyak udah mau vote dan komentarnya.

Makasih juga ada yg nungguin ceritaku


End file.
